The Rush
by Mettlei
Summary: Just a pwp. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.


_Warnings: Yaoi. Ooc-ness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: this is just a pwp. Nothing more I can say about it, I hope I managed to show the feelings I intended to show between them in this story...maybe your reviews will answer that._

_The Rush..._

_Itachi leaned his head back against the wall, hot lips slid over his sensitive neck and jaw, teeth scraped over his smooth skin._

_Itachi didn't quite remember anymore how this affair of his had started. He remembered the first time had been soon after Hidan had joined the Akatsuki, so he gathered the man had his eyes on him from the very beginning. Then out of the blue the all through handsome man had started to make moves on him. Those moves were something Itachi didn't understand at the beginning. He clearly remembered thinking that Hidan was simply insane._

_As it appeared soon after, the man just wanted to get in his pants and succeeded with that soon after as well._

_Itachi gasped as a rough hand grabbed his tight and a knee pressed in between his legs slightly pushing him up against the wall, Hidan's muscled chest pressing into his and that hot sinful mouth kept abusing his neck and collar bones pulling his shirt and cloak aside._

_At first Itachi had been indifferent to Hidan's little sex games. It was after some while when Hidan had been gone on a long mission when he realised that he could not live without the man's touch. After one week Itachi found himself desperate, grouchy and later depressed. Then came frustration and unexplainable anger._

_And now when Hidan had finally returned he couldn't get enough._

_His hands pulled the man closer by the shoulders, his purple nails digging into the naked and perfectly trimmed chest before him, he didn't even know what he wanted to do and feel first, his hands slid into silver hair bunching them in his fists, pulling Hidan's lips on his own, kissing him hard ... he never wanted this to stop._

_"Itachi..." Hidan breathed and all Itachi could think of was how he loved to hear that raspy breathless voice on his ear, the hot breath kissing his skin. "I love it when you're like this." Hidan added and Itachi understood even if the man didn't elaborate. Hidan loved it when Itachi was needy._

_By all means he really was. His hips were bucking into Hidan's, his body trembling with how he wanted the man, how he wanted to feel those rough hands all over his body. His cock twitched in his pants whenever he felt Hidan's hardness against his own._

_"Did the mission go wrong... it was almost a month."_

_Hidan didn't answer, Itachi's thighs were grabbed and he was hoisted up against the wall where he snugly wrapped his legs around Hidan's hips, his arms around the man's neck and Itachi forgot he asked anything because like this he could grind against the perfect body and his own body was going insane._

_It was just a moment and then Hidan was looking at him with those exotic violet eyes and maybe the man had answered Itachi's question he didn't know, all his senses were concentrating on the callused hand pushing into his pants and fondling his cock._

_"I missed you too." Hidan finally answered and Itachi let out a moan and leaned forward, his teeth sinking in Hidan's neck as the man's hand worked his arousal, the thumb sliding over the tip and then gripping him tight just to move up and down. Itachi's body shuddered and he felt like coming already, his tongue doing its best to fully awaken Hidan's libido._

_He kissed the man, bit him, licked... he wanted to devour._

_Itachi's cloak was pulled off and thrown on the floor and he didn't even care that they were in the hallway where anyone could see them at any time, he didn't care and if someone would run into them he would ask Hidan to continue. Let them see how good this made him feel, how he was melting at each touch and how he was giving in so sweetly._

_"Hidan..." he moaned and knew the man understood he was on the edge of losing it by the tone of his voice, he couldn't breathe, the fingers wrapped around his now wet cock and the way they were stroking and then pumping and then squeezing it was driving him insane and it was making his hips dance, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths and arching when Hidan sucked on his nipples teasing them with the teeth and tongue._

_"Itachi, I want you."_

_Itachi eagerly nodded displeased when the hand was pulled out of his pants but soon he would get more, his pants were taken off and he once more was hoisted on Hidan's hips, the violet gaze on him deep and lusty as Hidan's pulled out his large erection._

_Itachi's head reeled with the musky scent and he licked his lips... how he wanted to take it in his mouth right now, to suck the juices right out of Hidan, to worship that perfect man-piece, lick it all over and leave Hidan shivering for him._

_After few strokes Hidan let go of his cock and Itachi felt it rubbing against his ass cheeks as a wet finger was pushed up inside of him._

_It was sudden and Itachi knew how Hidan loved to hear his sounds, therefore there was no surprise when the man growled possessively at his moaning as another finger was added and they wriggled inside of him._

_Itachi was impatient, he was writhing for more, his face flushed with the heat between them, his skin already sweating and his legs flexing trying to pull Hidan inside of him._

_When three fingers were inside of him and Hidan roughened up the moves till he was stretched enough for the digits to reach his prostate that was when Itachi lost it completely._

_He couldn't compare the feeling to anything. "Ahh Hidan! There."_

_But Hidan knew very well already where exactly to touch him and the digits started to mercilessly abuse that bundle of nerves that sent him right into that blissful daze he couldn't live without. His red eyes glassed over, furiously he bit on his lower lip to muffle his screams for more and more desperately clutching on Hidan's shoulders and humping his hips forward just to push his ass back to get more of those rough fingers inside of him._

_There was no use to deny their wishes anymore, Hidan let out a feral growl and Itachi's cock was leaking pre-cum so much it was sliding over his sacs._

_With each rushed breath Itachi was getting higher in the bliss and when Hidan's fingers left him he wanted to scream and scratch and bite them man for it but then the wide head of Hidan's cock was pressed against his quivering hole and he was being pierced._

_Flesh on flesh, Itachi was floating in ecstasy, with a growl on his own he pulled Hidan inside, his mouth falling open in a breathless scream as all of Hidan's length slid inside of him, painfully stretching him and filling him._

_There was a pause in which all Itachi could do was dazedly look at his lover before him, Hidan's chest was covered in light sheen of sweat and Itachi wanted to lick it all off. Hidan's eyes were lidded looking at him like he would be something rare and worth worshipping. Hidan's silver hair was mussed by his hands and to Itachi it looked just perfect that way. Hidan's hands were supporting him so securely and try as he might Itachi could not a find a single fault in Hidan. _

_"Move I want to feel you."_

_Hidan's lips stretched in a grin before Itachi received a deep kiss and Hidan's hips pulled back stealing his sanity with the way that big cock was pulling on his inner walls. He moaned into their kiss and had to pull back from their mouth-lock as Hidan slammed back inside in him already nailing his prostate, scrapping against it each time the stiff cock went inside and was pulled out._

_It was maddening. It was like they were made for each other._

_The way Hidan moved hard and fast fucking him into the wall, not giving him respite the thrusts only getting harder, banging him into the rough wall that was exactly why Itachi couldn't live without this._

_He loved Hidan having his way with his body, he needed to feel this._

_The satisfaction afterwards always knocked Itachi right out. The roughness and the heat between them... it was Itachi's drug and he was too far in this addiction to ever stop._

_"More... fuck Hidan, fuck me hard." He snarled with his teeth gritted and his nails digging in Hidan's shoulders._

_Hidan was a rough lover but always seeking to please him. Itachi had never screamed like he screamed when Hidan hoisted his legs up with the ankles on Hidan's shoulders and hands holding his ass parted, Itachi's back against the wall and Hidan pounding in him so hard that Itachi could feel his back bruising._

_After a while he couldn't even scream anymore, his mouth hung open forgetting to swallow, the drool slipped out of his mouth, his cheeks burned, his heart beating fast and his cock rubbing and dangling between their sweaty bodies._

_His hands were in Hidan's hair again, he was causing pain and he knew it by the way Hidan was gasping for breath and looking at him with so much lust, looking into Hidan's eyes when they were in the middle of their animalistic mating was never a good idea, Itachi twitched and shuddered on the brink of his orgasm and Hidan's rough moves never stopped, fucking him in that wall with passion._

_"Touch yourself...let me see you coming for me."_

_Itachi obeyed, his hand instantly fisting his wet cock he moaned and the sounds restarted pouring from his mouth, load moans of pleasure as he pumped himself hard and fast but it only took him the shortest of times and then he was cumming, spurting his milky seed between them on his own chest and on Hidan's stomach._

_Itachi did his best to keep his eyes open and look at Hidan, he saw the violet eyes hungrily take in the sight of him coming and then Hidan's jaw clenched and the thrusts turned faster till Hidan stopped buried deep inside him, liquid hotness filling Itachi from inside._

_He could feel it and he loved it, Hidan against him shuddered and Itachi was certain he heard his name whispered._

_It was over too fast and Itachi was too dazed to understand what was happening as he was being pushed and pulled around but when his back connected with soft sheets he realised Hidan had carried him to his room._

_He liked Hidan's room it was always almost chilly and the light was dim... it was sort of like sanctuary and Itachi really didn't mind._

_Itachi watched Hidan pull a blanket over him giving him a playful wink and a peck on his nose._

_"I'll be right back... I didn't even give my report yet! Then we carry on even if you're asleep." And with that and a little laugh accompanying Hidan's words the man left the room._

_Itachi sighed turning on his side. He was content, he had received his dose of addictives and he was about to get extra._

_..._

_An: thank you for reading, I appreciate any comments you might have about the story :)_


End file.
